reddeadfandomcom-20200223-history
Mr. Kelley
Mr. Kelley is a supporting character and a secondary antagonist featured in Red Dead Revolver. With the addition of the Legends and Killers DLC pack, Mr. Kelley is a multiplayer character model in Red Dead Redemption. Background Mr. Kelley seems to live near or in Brimstone because he is the four time champion of the Battle Royale which is held in Brimstone. He is always well dressed and plays cards in the saloon. Mr. Kelley is often accompanied by his niece Natalie, whom he is training to be a gunslinger like him. Red Dead Revolver Multiplayer After completing the level Battle Finale with an Excellent rating, Mr. Kelley becomes available as a playable character. Red Dead Redemption Multiplayer '' skin.]] Mr. Kelley is a playable character in the Multiplayer Downloadable content Legends and Killers in Red Dead Redemption. Mr. Kelley's suit and hat are slightly different in the two Red Dead games, with the brim of his hat being wider in Revolver, along with his hair being "poofier" in Red Dead Revolver. Mission Appearances *Hell Pass *Battle Royale *Battle Finale Trivia * Judging by his surname, Mr. Kelley is likely of Irish descent. However Mr. Kelley speaks with a Spanish accent and dresses in a Spanish outfit. * When you have a shootout with him, even if shot in the head as much as possible it does not affect him when he gets back up and runs away shooting at the player. * The easiest way of killing Mr. Kelley is to hit him at close range with a shotgun, as this will cause severe damage and cause him to fall over, rendering him defenseless. * Mr. Kelley was modeled after Lance Henriksen's character Ace Hanlon in the 1995 film "The Quick and the Dead." * He is listed in Sheriff Bartlett's Journal under the Contestants in the Battle Royale section. * There is a rare glitch on Xbox where when the player shoots Mr. Kelley, he will not die, but instead spin around and continue shooting the player. * Kelley's surname may have derived from real life outlaw Edward O'Kelley, O'Kelley is best known as the man that killed Robert Ford, who killed the infamous outlaw Jesse James. *In the description on the Xbox LIVE Marketplace and PSN for the Legends and Killers DLC, Kelley's name is misspelled as "Kelly." Quotes Red Dead Revolver Redemption Multiplayer *''"Time to die, my friend."'' *''"Looks like you'll spend the rest of your life...dead."'' *''"Congratulations. You came in second."'' *''"I do apologize. You met your match, and then some."'' *''"It's goodbye from me, my friend."'' *''"You're an amateur mixing with professionals."'' *''"My God, your parents must be ashamed about what they produced."'' *''"Your time on Earth is about to come to an unhappy conclusion."'' *''"You're nothing, my friend. Nothing at all."'' *''"I hope you enjoy your last breath."'' *''"I would wish you luck, but it would do you no good."'' *''"Soon you will be feeding the wildlife... literally."'' *''"I hope you enjoy a happy afterlife."'' *''"When will they send me someone real to kill?"'' *''"Prepare to be perforated."'' *''"I deal in death, friend, and it looks like you've just won."'' *''"You'll make a mighty fine corpse."'' *"Embrace death, my friend, because it's all that you've got." *''"I hope you've said your prayers, because you're off to heaven."'' *''"I'm afraid you're about to die, my friend."'' *''"You'll make a pretty corpse."'' *''"You'll suit a coffin, my friend."'' *''"You, my friend, are about to die."'' *''"You're about to discover the truth about the afterlife."'' *''"Hahahaha! You're a bad joke, poorly told."'' *''"It's time to say farewell to this mortal coyle."'' *''"Time for you to say farewell, cruel world."'' *''"Well I hope you don't mind getting killed, my friend."'' *''"Ha! You amateur."'' *''"I imagine your family will brood...but not too much."'' Gallery PersonajeRevolver16.png MrKelley.jpg BattleRoyaleKelley.jpg|Mr. Kelley in the Battle Royale in Red Dead: Revolver. Mrkelley.jpg|Mr. Kelley in Legends and Killers. Poker Ace.jpg|''Gunslinger & Poker Ace''. Rdrlegkill_mrkelley(1).jpg|Mr. Kelley after the job is done. Red-Dead-Redemption-Legends-and-Killers-DLC.jpg ...MrKelly....jpg|''Some Sins Are Never Forgiven''. Related Content Category:Revolver Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Multiplayer Characters Category:Duelists